


On and On

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Talking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared goes home. He finds out about his punishment and Jensen's father pays him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the great comments.  
> Ok, this is just me but I gave Jensen's father a different name. His name is Joseph. I feel more comfortable just making up new people. So hope you don't mind. As always this is unbeta'd so sorry for the errors but they are all mine.
> 
> ****Not a stand alone! Must read the entire series****

On and On

 

Jared was happy to be home.  Yesterday Jensen had taken care of him and Michael.  He picked them up from his parents, brought them home. Jensen watched Michael while Jared had laid down. Last night, when Jensen came to bed they made love, his alpha wanted to reclaim him, but Jared asked him to wait. He knew he had hurt Jensen with his denial and that Jensen only wanted to rebuild the bond and make it stronger but Jared wasn’t ready for that yet. To his surprise, Jensen agreed to wait until he was ready. 

It was Friday and Jensen had to go to work, leaving Jared's first day back home alone with Michael.  Jared started his morning off taking care of Michael and straightening up the house. There was a huge pile of mail sitting on a table in the living room.  Laying on the very top of the pile was a large opened envelope from Travis county.  Picking up the envelope Jared pulled the contents out and began reading. It was an information packet on Jared’s correction.  Next Saturday, Jared was going to publicly apologize to Lisa and Todd Johnson in the town square.  He read through the steps several times. His head was spinning, and his hands were shaking. He has never witnessed an omega correction event.  His parents had protested against them, but never took Jared to one.  Jensen has never made him go to one either. Jensen had told him that his family went every month to the correction events. He stopped going the day he moved out. Then last year at JD’s BBQ party; Jared overheard him tell Jensen they should make their omegas go to the correction events every once in awhile. Jensen had responded with a simple no.

The last thing he pulled out of the envelope was a bill in the amount of ten thousand dollars. It was a penalty fine for Jared’s actions that night. He stared at the bill. He immediately felt guilty. He was mentally beating himself up when he felt his alpha trying to reassure him.  There it was again, that nagging at the back of Jared’s head to shut Jensen out. Their bond felt like an alien nuisance to him, and he preferred having his thoughts and feelings to himself. He concentrated for a moment on letting Jensen know he was ok. 

The doorbell ringing brought Jared out of his thoughts.  He quickly made his way to the front door, glancing at his watch as he opened the door.  It was barely after ten in the morning. On the other side of the door stood Joseph Ackles, Jensen’s alpha father.

Jared lowered his eyes immediately. 

“Um, Jensen left for work already.” Jared blurted out while keeping the door partially open.

“I know, now let me in omega.”

Jared opened the door wider and took a step back. He kept his eyes lowered as Jensen’s father walked past him and into the living room.

Even Michael knew something was going on when he saw his grandfather.  He walked over and stood next to Jared grabbing onto his pants leg. 

“I’m not here to speak with Jensen.  I’m here to talk to you.”

“Yes sir, can I offer you some coffee,” Jared asked feeling his voice waver.

“No. Now I wanted to make sure you and I are clear on a few things. First, I hope Jensen it made it clear that you humiliated and shamed our family. Because Jensen is a very passionate alpha I agreed to call a few favors to lessen your punishment. I didn’t want my son ending up in jail for attacking the alpha who would be whipping you. However, I feel that you deserve those fifty lashes and I have told Jensen that he ought to dole them out in private.”

Jared felt his throat dry up.  Joseph Ackles was a no-nonsense alpha and even though Jared was a bit taller than the alpha, he was scared shitless of him. 

“Obviously I was quite upset when Jensen mated with you. You are far below Jensen’s station.  When I looked into your background and saw that your parents were liberal for lack of a better word I asked Jensen to send you away.  He could have kept you at one of our country homes while he mated with a beta. Jensen, he’s stubborn he wanted you, he wanted average.”

 Joseph paused to look at Jared.

“Did you know that Jensen graduated at the top of his class from Yale?  He passed the Bar exam too.  I had high hopes that Jensen would join my firm.  My aspirations for him went higher than a lawyer, I saw him as a Senator or Governor.  I saw him as the face of the movement to put omegas back at home and out of the workforce.  He didn’t want that, still, doesn’t but when you make a deal with the devil, well he’ll be joining my firm at the end of the month.  You, Jared, my son, are going to make sure he won't change his mind after next Saturday.  After seeing the errors of your ways, you are going to be at Jensen’s side every step of the way.  Do we understand each other?”

Jared only continued to stare at the floor.

“Good. I’ll see you next Saturday. Oh and boy, make sure your apology is sincere. Wouldn’t want Jensen’s sacrifice to be for nothing.” Joseph said as he left the living room and out the door.

Jared looked down at his son through tear filled eyes.  He picked his son up and held him close to him.  His phone was ringing in the kitchen.  Jared still holding Michael went and picked it up, it was Jensen.

“Hey.”

“Jared tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Sorry alpha I’m being emotional.”

“C’mon Jay, tell me what’s gotcha so upset.”

“Tonight.”

Jensen sighed through the phone. 

“Right, I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

 Jensen walked in the door and was greeted by a squealing Michael.  He scooped down and picked him holding him above his head and giving him raspberry kisses on his tummy.  Michael laughed and squealed crying  “top it, daddy.”

“Hi,” Jared said as he met Jensen and Michael in the hallway.

Putting Michael down Jensen took a hard look at Jared.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

Other than small talk Jared and Jensen didn’t talk until after they put Michael to bed.

Jensen poured Jared a glass of whiskey.

“Talk to me.” He looked pointedly at Jared.

Jared took the drink.

“Your father stopped by today. He told me about the deal you made with him so I wouldn’t get whipped.”

“You know Jared I would never allow anyone to hurt you.”

“I’d rather face the whip than be the face of the ‘perfect omega’.” Jared used air quotes to get his point across.  Jared continued “He’s making you quit your job, I can’t do this.”

“Jared, Yeah I’m going to go to work for my dad. He has wanted that since I left school, but I’m not going to be fighting against omega rights.”

“What? That is what he wants.”

“Yes.”

Jensen went out and got his briefcase and pulled out a thick contract. 

“Funny thing he had his lawyers put this together so quickly, there is no specification of the term ‘omega rights’. He gave this to me, and I had Misha look it over. He noticed that they were vague on the terminology.  I actually have another lawyer going through this contract for any loopholes my father can use against me.”

Jared took a swig of his drink.

“I didn’t know you could practice law.  God, Jensen you’re a traditional alpha why wouldn’t you want to put omegas back in the kitchen?”

“I wasn’t a lawyer when we met. I didn’t want to be my father’s puppet.  Yeah, I believe in traditional values. I’m sorry Jared I always will.  I want you at home, I want a bunch of pups, I want you at my side. However, that is my view, I’m not out to make my word the law.  Every alpha has to figure out what is best for their family.”

“Omegas never get a say?” Jared asked looking directly at Jensen.

“You will always have my ear, but in the end, my word is law in our house. It’s the way it should be Jared, but I think omegas can work, or go to school if it's allowed by their alphas. It's their business, not the governments.”

“Listen, we just need to get through next Saturday. I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep, things will look better in the morning.” Jensen stood up and took Jared’s drink from him and went into the kitchen.   

 

 


End file.
